


Envy

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [37]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows a thing or two about envy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

He hated this.

Ed felt his blood boil as yet another glance came her way.  _Why can't they keep their eyes off her, dammit!_

"Hey, Winry," the young dark blond man waved.

"Hi, Oliver," she replied with a smile.

He really should've expected it, after all, in Rush Valley, who  _didn't_  know Winry Rockbell, automail extraordinaire? He clenched his hands into a fists and groaned in dissatisfaction.

"What's wrong?" She looked up.

His brows furrowed as he averted her gaze. "Nothing."

"The expression on your face says otherwise." She blocked his path, expecting a reply.

He looked away from her in silence, his lower lip jutting out slightly. Was she really oblivious to all of the attention?

"What is it, Ed?" She tried again. "C'mon, tell me."

_With that dark red top and that short black skirt, and her legs—ah! Who wouldn't look…! She looks too good! But how do I tell her?_ He tried to conjure words that could voice his thoughts but with his golden eyes wandering over her and her many attractive features, he failed. "You look too good," he finally said quickly, and softly.

"Huh…?" She sounded confused, but did she really not notice _them?_

He finally met her eyes as he spoke. "All those  _guys_  staring at you…and talking to you…it's just—it pisses me off, okay?  _A lot._ "

She raised her eyebrows. "Wait, so you're… _jealous?"_ she concluded.

His eyes went wide for a moment. "What?  _Me_ , jealous?" he scoffed before sputtering the rest. "I'm not—so what if I am! Hey! Winry! _This isn't funny!"_

"Sorry," she let out another giggle to his dismay. "But I beg to differ!"

He let out an exasperated breath. " _Winry!_ _"_

"Sorry, sorry!" she said as she got herself under control. "You  _know_  you don't need to be jealous, Ed." She smiled as she took his hands in hers.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it!" He clenched his jaw. " _They_  piss me  _off!_ " He threw a glance at everyone around them.

She stood on her tippy toes and pulled him down for a small kiss of reassurance, taking him by surprise. "Edward, I love you and only  _you_ ," she said softly, poking his chest. "So, stop wasting your energy on being angry and jealous." Her smile and words lit up his whole world, changing his mood completely in a single instant. It was a power that only she seemed to posses.

"I'll try," he replied, with a smile of his own.

"Good, now let's go, Mr. Garfiel is probably waiting for us."

"Wait." He pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own in a swift movement.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously as a smile began to form on her lips.

He broke into a smirk. "'Cause I felt like it." The spark of mischievousness in his eyes matched the tone of his voice. "And 'cause I want them all to see that you're taken."

"I think they already figured that out when  _I_  kissed you, Ed." She raised an eyebrow as her azure eyes landed on him.

"I wanted to make sure," he pouted.

She chuckled. "Alright, now can we go?"

"Lead the way, Winry." He smiled happily as she began to walk him down the street, his hand intertwined with hers.

Along the way he began to notice the frustrated glares that were directed at  _him_. They envied him, he knew. And why wouldn't they? The most beautiful, most brilliant and most skilled automail engineer was in love with  _him_ , and no one else. It was a fact that erased all of his insecurities and put his heart at ease, letting the envy he had felt before vanish into thin air.

Having too much envy was never a good thing, that lesson, Edward had learned a long time ago.


End file.
